


Potter Since Never

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: Middle-Earth One-Shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy is Finrod, Draco Malfoy is an elf, Elf Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Fëanor raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Valerie Potter disappeared from the Dursleys doorstep on that fateful night thanks to the Valar. After being raised by Fëanor and Nerdanel with their sons, there is nothing that can surprise her. Much. She blames Amrod and Amras. For everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & House of Fëanor
Series: Middle-Earth One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092071
Kudos: 51





	Potter Since Never

**Author's Note:**

> So, just for the record, time moves differently in the two worlds. A year on Earth is similar to five in Arda which is why she seems 11 when she's 55.

"Potter, Valerie." MInerva read out, over the ensuing babble,wondering what she would see. Albus had constantly reassured her that the Dursleys had taken great care of their niece, but she had her doubts. There was a pause, and then a tall, slender child stepped out. She did not seem human, her frame too slight and tall, her face shining with an unearthly light. But her eyes were the same green as her mother's, huge and bright, her crimson hair a silken mass of soft waves held in place by delicate, intricate braids. She moved with unhurried grace, pausing just before the stool.

"Professor McGonagall." Her voice was clear, a strong accent showing through the carefully enunciated words. With a thrill of fear, Minerva realised that Albus could not have known where Valerie Potter was, for whatever language the child had grown up speaking, it was not one of men. "My name is not Valerie Potter. I would beseech you to use my correct name, Bellethiel Fëanoriel." 

She sat down on the stool, and Minerva lowered the hat to her head in a sort of stupour. "Slytherin!" The hat cried, and the girl smirked, whispering to herself, "I told Maitimo, not sneaky indeed".

*******************

No one really knew what to make of the ex-Valerie Potter. She refused to answer to her name, ignoring any summons until called by the name she insisted upon. Her marks were always perfect, her magic well beyond first year level. When she spoke, it was as if she was singing, and much of her conversations with Heir Malfoy took place in a strange language that hung in the air and throbbed with power. Indeed, odd as it was, she spent the most time with him, the two seeming to have known each other for years. 

It frustrated many to no end, particularly those who wanted to shape her into a role. Albus wanted a meek, broken pawn, Ronald a wealthy witch who would obey his every whim, Hermione someone who would not protest her radical ideas and Snape an arrogant, lazy, mediocre brat the image of James Potter. Instead, Albus got a strong, healthy opponent, Ronald a powerful, inhuman witch who loathed him, Hermione an aloof Slytherin who did not know of her existence, and Snape a mature, hard-working, talented girl the image of Lily Evans. 

When the troll broke in, she did not take Ronald as her first friend to save Hermione, but was in the library researching Uric the Oddball and eviscerating each and every one of his theories mentally. When interrupted by the troll, instead of losing her head and jumping on it, she remained calm and calculating, withdrawing into the shadows and casting three overpowered Diffindos at the troll's neck before Banishing it into the hall and calmly resuming her reading. At breakfast the next day, the doors burst open, and in swept a tall man with the same inhuman grace and beauty that Val..Bellethiel now possessed, with sharp grey eyes and raven hair. He had long sweeping robes made of some material that wizards had no access to, and his ears were pointed. "Curuni, man agorel?" He said, ignoring all others in favour of the Girl-Who-Lived. "Pe-channas! You could have been hurt! I told you, the condition for you staying here was for you to stay out of trouble." She pouted and turned around. 

"But Adar, cousin Finderato was here. I'm fine I promise. Please don't take me away yet. Please? I'll stay out of trouble, or try to. Promise." He sighed and shook his head, turning to Draco Malfoy

"Finderato, Arafinwë says that he's sick of worrying about you and your coming home with me. Curuni. You've been here a month and almost died already." She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand and launched into a rant in the same singing language that she sometines used. He finished and turned to Dumbledore. "I am withdrawing my daughter from your school Professor. Knowledge of her birth parents is not worth her immortal life. Know this. Had you treated her well and cared for her, you would have had a powerful weapon against your Dark Lord. But through your own meddling, you have lost yourself the war. Finderato, Curuni, tolo, govano ven." He turned and strode out, the two children following him. Dumbledore was flabbergasted. Then he saw every eye on him and paled. The only ones thanking him would be the Death Eaters.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is Finrod in case you didn't realise. I didn't get the elvish right, please help me.


End file.
